


Warlocks and leather jackets

by Kujaku



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujaku/pseuds/Kujaku
Summary: Shameless fluff, enjoy!





	Warlocks and leather jackets

He heard Alec's footsteps on the carpeted floor outside the loft and knew at once that his boyfriend was tired. There was just something weary about the sound, the same weariness that had been going on for weeks; the institute had been fending off Circle attacks for a while now, and with Alec's new responsabiities, that meant he was the first one up and the last one to get some sleep. Magnus had gently (if not reluctantly) suggested that sleeping at the Institute might let him have a couple of hours more rest, but Alec had simply smiled and said that the Institute took enough of his time as it was, and that he was damn well not going to give them the rare moments they could spend together.  
(oh how Magnus had smiled at that)  
And once Alec opened the door, he would simply straighten up a bit, as if the world had finally lifted its weight from his shoulders, and find the nearest soft thing to collapse on. Be it a chair, Magnus' arms, or memorably, the floor (to his credit, the carpet was very soft, but it still counted as the floor) And if memory served correctly, tonight Alec had managed to secure himself a day off. That meant an actual night and next morning together for the first time in a long time, with no early calls about rogue Seelies or drunk werewolves swimming in the bay.  
Some things, no matter how seemingly small, needed to be celebrated. 

~

Alec paused for half a second before putting his hand on the sturdy wooden door; as ever, energy crackled briefly against his skin, the wards recognizing and welcoming him back. All he wanted at this moment was a shower, a soft kiss or two, and to fall straight into bed surrounded by strong arms and the lingering smell of sandalwood that permeated everything to do with Magnus. It was a smell that meant, more than anything, that he was _home_.  
They had so little time to themselves, it was so unfair. After everything they did, everything they had fought for and sacrificed, after all the pain and all the /everything/, surely they deserved some moments of peace. And opening the door, he fully intended to wallow in all the peace he could get.  
\- Magnus? You here?  
There was no answer, which in itself wasn't too surprising. Magnus could very well be in a meeting, or having drinks with friends. Although there was incense in the air, and a bottle of wine on the coffee table, and...and soft music playing from somewhere.  
\- Magnus?  
\- Welcome home, Alexander. 

If Alec had known what it was to breathe, at this point in time he totally forgot. He was too enraptured by the sight in front of him, sight currently leaning seductively against the bedroom door.  
(As if Magnus could ever do anything _not_ seductively...)  
It was perfect, every time. Over the years, Magnus had mastered the art of knowing exactly how to use his surroundings to his advantage. And there and now, he was perfectly nonchalent, bright blonde streaks in his hair, eyes shining brightly under black make-up, wearing nothing but leather pants and a leather jacket.  
Leather jacket that was very much too big for him, Alec managed to note, in between the white noise that was currently buzzing in his mind. Because that leather jacket was his own.  
\- Alexander?  
\- Wow, you look... Wow...  
Alec had to really concentrate to even get the words out because he was staring too hard at the way the light and shadows played with the outline of Magnus' chest and stomach. He thought that he knew every nook and cranny of his boyfriend's body (he'd certainly spent enough time getting to know it) but like this...  
He tried again.  
\- You look - you - that's my jacket.  
\- Yes, it is indeed.  
\- It looks - it looks good on you. 

Magnus crinkled his eyes and rolled a shoulder, almost by accident. Alec was so adorable when he was flustered or aroused, and at this moment, it was a little (or a big) bit of both.  
\- Really? Because I was thinking more along the lines of taking it off.  
\- No. No, don't take it off. It looks really, really good on you.  
Ah, well that was more like it. And Alec certainly didn't look tired anymore, walking towards the bedroom like a man with a purpose. And if that purpose was closing the door and pushing Magnus down on the bed, well... that certainly wasn't a problem.

And he kept the jacket on, after all.


End file.
